TMNT: Encounter
by PurpleRings
Summary: Everyone is mad at Angelina. She storms out of the lair to collect her mind, when she meet someone with the same problems. Ironically, this person kinda looks like her, sounds like her, and was also created by the Kraang. Is there a connection? [Takes place in the 2k12 universe]
1. The Problems

**(**_**A/N: **_**Hello there people! This is a OC story for my two 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Oc's Angelina Kuriju and Myou. If you don't know this both, look under the user 'PurpleRings'.)**

_**Chapter One **_

I sat angry, not even mad, at the rooftop to collect my mind. Just stormed out of the lair, cause I couldn't talk to anybody good at the moment.

Leo & Master Splinter were still angry about the prank that I played on Leo; re-placed hisswords with ballon-swords. Everyone though it was funny, everyone except Leo & Master Splinter. They found out at training, and lecture me two hours about, what if it happen at a real fight, that I shouldn't goof around so much, _blah blah..._

Mikey & Donnie were angry at me because I experimented with pizza. To be more precise, with pizza that made Mikey. And well, long story short, I messed up Donnie's lair with Mikey's 'special' pizza.

April & Casey were angry at me 'cause I ruined some sort of school project they were working on for about two weeks. I just have two things to say to that. One, it was a accident. And second, why did they bought it in the lair in the first place!? Wait, I think they said something like Donnie should check if everything was right or such, but I don't care.

And even with Raph, my boyfriend, I had a fight. It was just a light argument, until it turned to the end, when he said _'I wish I never found you!'_.

That was the final shout. After this words escaped his mouth, I runned out of the lair, not looking behind. I heared Raph's words that I should come back. But I didn't.

And thats how I ended up here on the rooftop, still had some tears in my eyes from those words that were wandering in my mind. I should've though that Leo, the one that never trust me a thing, told me that in his anger. But not, no, never Raph.

I really messed up.

I rubbed my sore eyes, stood up and looked down the roof "They will calm down, 'nd I will just apologize. Then everything is going to be alright..." I said to myself in almost a whisper.

"You really think so?" I jumped. It sounded like me but, then doesn't at the same time.

I turned around while at the same time draved my katana blade. And then I saw the person.

It was a mutant.

But not only a mutant, also a female mutant turtle. She had long dark brown hairwhich looked like it was going blonde at the end. She wore some kind of metal armor, which only covered her shoulders and feets. Around her arm she had black bandage wrapped around. In her right hand was some kind of swords with two carves in it. But what was worried me the most wasn't her weapon.

It were her eyes.

Does brown eyes I had seen somewhere else before...

Before I could hold myself back my mouth left this words

_"Karai?"_


	2. Girls Talk

_**Chapter Two**_

The mutant narrowed her left eye at me before answering "Ya talking to me? 'cause my name's not Karai."

Okay, that suprised me really. I really thought that this mutant was Karai. _Gee_, my mind is really messed up if I thought so.

But she looked just like Karai. Well, at least her eyes and hair looked like that. But her voice and appearance just looked more like...me.

"U-Uhm, sorry girl. 'Thought you were-"

"Karai? 'm really that ugly?" She cut me off with that.

I looked at her blank. Did she knew her? Well it looked much like that.

"_Y-You_" I began "Ya know Karai?" I asked her with my mouth light open.

She trewed her hands in the air "For the love of- urrg yeah I know her. And when that's not enough, she's my partner"

I narrowed my eye at her "Partner? Ya in the Foot Clan or something?" I joked, but when I saw her serious face, I knew she wasn't joking.

She sighed "Yeah, I'm in that god damn clan. And I hate it" She walked over to me.

Her weapon was in the shelter on her shell. She sat next to me on the roof, feets over the roof. Well, that was odd. I put my katana back into my shelter and sat next her. I looked at her face which was in the direction on the street. Her face looked similar with mine, when you get rid of the eyeliner and brown eyes.

Looked like she notice the stare I gave her, cause she looked more annoyed then before. Her eyes were fixed at my face "What'cha staring at girl!?" She asked annoyed.

I held up my hands in defeted "Sorry, it's just, that you just look so odd fimilar...Did I saw ya around this place before?" I asked her in a soft tone, not to make her in a more angriermood.

But she just looked down again and shaked her head as a 'no' in response. "Can't be. I'm not so long in that place her." I looked at her with a confused face. "What you mean by 'not so long in that place'?" I tried again.

She sighed and first didn't say anything. Then turned around, like she heared something but she was just checking if someone was watching us. "If I tell ya" She turned to face me again "Ya need to promise me to not say it a soul, understood?" I nod.

"Not good enough" I looked at her questioned while she told up her 'pinkie'. "Pinkie promise" I rolled my eyes before wrapped my pinkie with hers.

"Gee, how old are ya? 5?" I joked while I let go of her little finger. "Nah, 6 weeks to be exactly." She said with a small smile on her face. My eyes wide "Excuse me?" I said.

She chuckled at my reaction "You see, long story short, there are aliens, the Kraang to be exactly. They created me, not to long ago. Told me, I had the DNA of Karai and some other girl in me. I think her name was ... Angelina? Well, anyway, told me I was created to join this clan, the Foot Clan, and follow the orders this dude was giving me. The Shredder, a kitchen utensile, or sumething like that."

After she told me her 'short' background story, my eyes wide. Not only of shock, also of confused. Thats why she looked so fimiliar, because she had my and Karai's DNA. That explained some things.

I didn't notice she waved her hand infront of my face with a concern look. "Umm... Girl, ya okay. Need to slap ya?" She lighty chuckled. I shacked my head voilent and hold up one hand. "N-No it's fine" I smiled lighty after getting over this light shock.

She sighed in relief "No offers but I wouldn't have hesitated to slap ya across the face" I laughed at her "I could've think that."

She sitted awile there, looked down on the street, forgeting slowly the trouble at our 'homes'. I decided to break the silence "Sooo... Ya have a name or should I call ya Karai?" I joked with a light smile.

Her eye wide before shaking her head voilent and stoped "No, please everything but that!" I laughed "So whats your name?"

She hold her hand out for me before saying "Name's Myou."

I took her hand.

"_Angelina_, but can call me Angie too."


	3. Home

**_Chapter Three  
_**  
Raphael walked up and down in the lair, his T-Phone pressed at the right side of his ear. He wait for his girlfriend to pick up. He hadn't saw her since the argument the both had, and that had been over 4 hours ago.

Splinter didn't allow any of them to go outside now, 'cause by the time now, it was around noon. April and Casey had checked everywhere in the city and different places, where Angie could be, but no success.

The red masked turtle was getting nervouser and nervouser by any minute, not thinking what could've happen. The Kraang, Purple Dragons, The Foot Clan- Hell! Maybe the humans saw her and some scientist was now busy with cutting her open!

His brothers only could watch Raph's walking up and down. Well, at least two of his brothers. Donnie and Mikey were as worried as Raph, while Leo didn't think much about it. He thought, she was just playing with them and now hanging around, want them to worry on purpose.

But his brothers, _especially Raph_, knew that she would never do it.

After calling around the 10th time, Raph pressed the 'Close Call' button on his T-Phoneand threwed on the ground "Damnit! She ain't picking up!"

"Calm down Raph. Maybe there is a simple explanation that Angie's not answering your calls." Donnie tried to calm his brother down.

"Yeah." Mikey said "Like, she meet a new mutant and now they battle each other. Or she found a new human friend and now is at their hom-" Mikey was cut of by the shocked and nervouse expression Raph give him.

"Um, maybe it takes her so long, because she's getting pizza?" Donnie tried to change to subject abit.

Raph sighed while sitted down next to Donnie. He took his head in his hands "I wouldn't have this argument with her in the first place, then she would still be here"

Donnie's and Mikey's eyes wide as they heared that. Both of them exchanged a look before Mikey nod.

"Um, Raph, you see...Maybe it wasn't just...the argument you both had. You weren't the only one who had a argument with her" Mikey said a with a hit nervously in his voice.

Raph looked up to meet his brothers nervous and worried glances "What d'you mean?"

Donnie looked at Mikey "Well" He turned back to Raph "About, three days ago, Angie had taken the pizza Mikey made. She went into my lab, without my knownledge, and made experiments with it. We don't know why, but the only thing we knew was, when I entered my lab the time she was done where, everything was full with cheese."

Raph looked down to the ground to process the informations Donnie gave him, but it wasn't all.

"Oh, and I think five days ago, Angie crashed with her skateboard into April and Casey'sschool project. And they were mad as well, cause it took them about two week to finish it. Angie told them it was a accident, but they didn't believe her." Mikey added.

"Okay, let me processes this all now" Raph began, still facing the ground "Everyone here, as well April and Casey, were mad at Angie because she did something to him/her?" He looked up while saying the last words. His younger brothers nod and Raph let out a frustrated moan.

"C'mon Raph, I bet she will be here-" Donnie was cut of by the sound of someone using the input, and that person was Angelina "-now"

Angie stoped while looked confused at the three turtles who gave her a shocked and suprised stare.

"Um...'m back?" She said abit confused.

Raph jumped up, runned to her and put her into a tight embrace. Angie just stood there dumb and let him hug her.

When he let go of her, he looked at her face, looking for any wounds or bruises. While doing that, he brushed a strain of hair out of her face "Gee, Angie you gave me a shock. Y'okay? Anywhere wounds or something?" He asked with concern.

Angie rolled her eyes while pushing gently Raphs hand out of her face. "Don't worry, no damage, everything okay. _Gee_, can't a turtle have some alone time?"

Raph's face turned seriously and a hint of angry was seen "_Girl,_ you have _any idea_ how long you were gone!? What I- we thought were you are or what was going on? You leaved without saying a damn words!" He shout at her, while her face turned mad as well

"Well, you could've called, cause I was perfectly fine!" She shout back while crossing her arm over her chest. "I called ya _10th times_ and ya didn't pick up one damn time!" He shout back with even more anger in his voice. Angie pulled out her T-Phone from her belt to see the ten unanswered calls and the tone on mute. Her eyes wide while she looked back at the hot-head turtle.

"You had any idea what I thought had happen!? That you were in a fight and badly hurt, that the Kraang found you or that even some mad scientist was busy to make experiments on ya!" He shout at her while small tear were showing in his eyes.

Angelinas eye wide more at the picture infront of her; A mad/worried Raphael was shoting at her, and he was on the verge by break out in tears. Angie sighed quiet and embraced him. While he hugged her back, soft sobs were heared, she looked over his shoulder to see Donnie and Mikey still sitting there, watching the entrie scene. She nod to them, telling them to leave, what they did.

After some moments of silence, she broke the embrace to look at him. His eyes still had some tear and were swollen while his lip was trempling abit. She smiled lightly before wiping the tear with her thumb away. She looked at his eyes exact to see all the emotions in it; Worried, hurt, sadness and frustrated. Cupping his face in her hand and placing a soft and small kiss on his lips.

She looked in his eyes "I'm here now. And I won't leave again, without your knownledge okay?" Angie rubbed her hand on his left cheek while he pressed his face against the inner of her face.

"_Okay_" was his soft reply


	4. Questions

_**Chapter Four **_

"So" Angie looked up to see Donnie looking at her "Where were you?"

Angie narrowed her eye at him "What d'you mean?"

He sighed "Aftert the argument you had with Raph, you runned outside and were gone for**3 hours**. Where were you in that time?"

Angie looked at the ground, didn't want to say who she met. But she hated having secrets, especially around her brothers.

She rubbed her hands "_Um_, I was outside, cleaning my mind abit. Just...sitting on the rooftop"

That wasn't even a lie. She did sat on the roof. But not _alone_.

(-)

_Myou's eyes wide after the other female turtle had introduced herself._

_"Wait, you're the other one I have DNA in?" She asked unsure, if it was a bad joke or something._

_Angie nod "Yup. Thats from where you got the good look." Myou looked down herself and her hair "Or d'you think ya got this from_

_Karai?"_

_Both of them laughed for a good while before the laughers died down._

_"So" Myou decited that she broke the silence this time "Are there any other turtles I should I know about?"_

_Angie's eyes wide before she looked away from the other turtle "U-Um, yeah. Four, actually. But I don't think you should met them?"_

_Myou narrowed her eye at her "Why not?"_

_Angie sighed "It's just...It's still very hard for them to handle me. A mutant who was created with their DNA by the Kraang. And now you, someone who's also created by the Kraang but with the enemies DNA. Leo still doesn't trust me and ..." she trailered off._

_Myou looked at her and waited for her to say more but knew after a short time, she wouldn't say more about that topic._

_"Still" Myou began again "You're the only one I'm actually relative with, that isn't such a douchebag."_

_Angie got a idea "Hey, what about you and me meet every day. Best at day time or something like that. So our 'familys' won't notice."_

_Myou's face lit up and stood up "Really?"_

_Angie smiled and stood up as well "Of course!"_

_Both girls hugged each other. "Thank you, sister." Myou whispered._

_Angie's eyes wide before smiling and hugged the other one tigher "No problem, sister." Those words came out a bit awkward, because she never had this word 'sister', just one time to April._

_They let go of each other. "Um...ya got a phone or something?" Myou nod. "Good, so we can call each other to meet, or if one of us didn't has time."_

_Both of them exchanged their phone numbers. After that, their decided to go home 'cause it was getting now about noon._

_(-)_

"And nothing happen? No unbidden guests?" Donnie asked.

Angie flinched abit "If you mean Foot Ninjas, then no." She tried to get out of the situation.

Donnie narrowed his eye "And mutants?"

No response.

"Angie?" Donnie asked. Still no reaktion.

"_Angelina Kuriju_, you're telling me now if something had happen on that roof! **NOW!**" Donnie yelled, making her jolt up and looked at him with a sad face.

Donnie sighed "Sorry Angie. I just want- I just want to make sure nothing happen, okay?" Angie nod "Remember, I'm not Leo."

Angie chuckled at his responser. She looked down again before sighing and looking up to him. "Okay. If I tell you, you need to promise me, not to tell a single soul. Not even Splinter." She made the deal.

Donnie nod. "_Okay_." Angie sighed "I meet someone. She's no bad or something and she's a mutant just like us. Pretty nice and good looking."

Donnie asked "And why didn't you told me before?"

Angie sighed again "Because she promised me not to tell anyone?"

"And why?"

"Um." Angie sweat abit "'cause...she's in the_ Foot Clan_?"

Donnie eyes wide and he wanted to scream, when Angie's hand didn't hold his mouth shut.

"If I let now go, you won't scream,_ got it?_"

Donnie nod. She reliesed the hand from his mouth. Which was a mistake.

"Are you **Crazy**?!" He whisper/yelled.

"Look, she's-"

"In the Foot Clan!"

"Yeah, but she's-"

"In the Foot Clan!"

"Okay! I know I shouldn't hang out with her-"

"You got that right, and should I tell you why?" Donnie put his hand in the air "Cause she's in the Foot Clan!"

Angie sighed frustated "Donnie, she's _different_. She isn't like Karai or like the Foot Clan because-"

"Yeah **why!** **Why** do you hang out with **her!?**" Donnie exclaimed, doesn't understand his sister.

_"Because she's my sister!"_


	5. Anger

_**Chapter Five**_

Donnie eyes wide, processing the words his sister just said. "_Y_-Your sister? How can that be!?"

Angie didn't responsed at first. She didn't even looked at him. Her glance was at the floor, after this outbust. '_Great Angie'_ she thought _'So much for keeping it a promise.'_

"You remember how I was created, right?" Angie asked her brother, still looking at the floor.

Donnie nod "Yeah, you were created by the Kraang. But what has that to-do with-" He cut himself off "You don't mean she-"

"-has been created by the Kraang as well. _Yeah._" She ended the sense uncomfortable.

Donnie tilted his head abit "Has she our DNA as well, or just yours?"

Angie shocked her head abit "She also has Karai's DNA... And whats the reason why I didn't want to tell anyone of you about her."

Donnie sighed "Angie" He put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up "I know how you feel, finally having someone hows actually like you. But she's also like Karai. You don't know all of her sides. Maybe it was just a trick or something."

Angie narrowed her eye at him "**_What?_**No! You didn't saw Myou, she-"

"Myou? Thats her name?" Donnie asked uncertain.

"Yeah, why?"

Donnie sighed while rubbing his face with his left hand "The word 'Myou' is japanese, means 'Darkness' in english. Didn't you know?"

"Well, no, but does it **matter**? You four have also names which has a meaning." She huffed and stood up from the lab chair, as well as Donnie.

"I'm just telling you, why does the Kraang, or the Shredder, gave her this name when it haven't something behind it?"

"'m tired of your conjectures which aren't correct. _'m out of here..."_ mumelt she in silence while making her way out of Don's lab.

"Angie, **wait!**" Donnie tried to stop her, but she didn't.

Angelina opened the door, and let three other mutants all into the lair. Their crashed on the floor with a _'oof'_ sound. On the bottom was Raph, while Mikey was in the middle and Leo on top. They rattled quickly up and looked between the purple and cyan masked turtles.

"_Um_" Mikey tried to save the situation "How did the project go?"

Angie huffed "**_Save it._**" While making her way to her room.

"Angie, wait!" Raph tried this time, but she didn't stop. The only sound what was heared after she was out of sight, was the sound of a door slamming shut.

The four brothers looked where she had disappeared. Raph sighed and looked at Donnie "How did it go Don? We couldn't hear so well cause of the metal door and Mikey's jabbering." He glared at the last sentence at his baby brother, who give him a nervouse smile.

"Well, she told me that she meet a mutant. A new one who we didn't met. It's a turtle like us, but female like Angie. This turtle, I think Myou was her name, told her that she was her sister in some ways." Donnie told his brothers the short way.

_**(A/N: Sorry, because it's so short. School stress and stuff...and things XD. 'm sorry, and I will try to write more now.)**_


End file.
